This application relates to the design and display of personalized printed media items. For example, image design software can be used to create personalized greeting cards and/or other printed objects such as calendars, business cards, maps, pamphlets, books, magazines and the like. In the greeting card example, the image design software can allow users to add images or text to a personalized greeting card and print copies of the personalized greeting card. In some implementations, the image design software can provide stock images or photos that can be included in personalized printed media items.
In some instances, users are allowed to change design aspects of a personalized media item. For example, a user can select a color for a personalized calendar. As another example, a user can select a border design for a personalized post card. In some cases, a system allows a user to store designs for personalized printed media items and retrieve previously created designs for personalized printed media items.